Swim
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Manfredi/Skipper. El codigo pinguino tiene muchas reglas pero siempre la mas importante hay que tenerla en mente... o puede servir como excusa cuando quieres declarar que alguien te pertenece? Yaoi


**SWIM**

**Todos los pingüinos se encontraban en formación, observando las frías aguas Antárticas frente a ellos; la mitad eran soldados rasos y la otra mitad, novatos que recién habían perdido sus plumas de niño y estaban por convertirse en verdaderas aves acuáticas.**

**Cuatro pingüinos adultos los observaban haciendo apuntes y fijándose en cada uno de ellos, excepto por un quinto pingüino que caminaba por detrás de todos, sin ver nada en especial… hasta que llegó a un puesto, donde se detuvo y no pudo evitar dar una mirada tal vez mas larga de lo normal.**

**-Manfredi…- susurró uno de sus tenientes mas cercanos- eres demasiado obvio, sigue caminando…**

**El aludido sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar avanzando, un poco ruborizado**

**-Este niño te distrae demasiado hermanito- el pingüino que le había hablado sonrió divertido mientras el otro pasaba por detrás y le daba un aletazo**

**-No molestes Johnson- dijo irritado Manfredi antes de ver a uno de sus pingüinos rasos, que esperaba impacientemente entrar al agua**

**Sonrió muy apenas, siempre delante de todos y siempre tratando de superarse, Skipper siempre sería el primero en entrar en acción y el último en retirarse si la ocasión lo ameritaba; de entre todos los soldados que entrenaba, este había sido el mas entregado en cuerpo y espíritu al grupo, lo cual ocasionaba la emoción de las hembras… y de los machos.**

**Y en esta última línea agitó la cabeza.**

**No le era agradable aquello, mas de un soldado había acudido a él, preguntándole si conocía algún método para atraer a otro pingüino del mismo género; terminaba respondiéndoles que ellos se entregaban la vida a su trabajo y nada fuera de ello importaba. Pero sabía que mentía pues él mismo ahora tenía en segundo lugar las misiones y la milicia… el primer lugar, lo había ocupado el mismo pingüino al que todos deseaban.**

**Y mas aún… el resto de la colonia no lo conocía como él. No habían platicado con él, entrenado de verdad con él, descubierto sus miedos y esperanzas…**

**Había sido una suerte conocerle desde mas jóvenes y ahora, tenerlo en su comando de pingüinos; algunos de los pequeños recién desplumados, observaban no sin algún tipo de deseo al que era mayor que ellos, que continuaba con la vista en el mar, las patas bien firmes en el borde de la plataforma de hielo. Los mas niños también lo tenían como meta!**

**Definitivamente Manfredi tenía mucha competencia por delante.**

**-Señor?- Kowalski le observaba desde su posición con una ceja levantada; no era extraño, el líder estaba tardando demasiado en dar la orden de salida- esperamos algo?**

**-Nada soldado- suspiró Manfredi antes de gruñir en respuesta a las risas ahogadas de Johnson un poco mas allá- dos días de castigo para Johnson…**

**-Oye!- exclamó el otro pingüino, recibiendo una mirada dura de su hermano- como sea…**

**-Comienza la Operación: Mar Helado- anunció el pingüino líder dando un aletazo al frente a lo que Kowalski levantó un silbato y lo sonó con fuerza**

**Todos los pingüinos se lanzaron al mar de inmediato y como era natural, Skipper les llevaba la delantera a todos; se hundía y se deslizaba a saltos sobre la superficie del mar como un torpedo, dejando rápidamente atrás a muchos de sus compañeros.**

**Manfredi suspiró y se tapó los ojos con una aleta. A veces por la prisa de ser el mejor, se le olvidaba la regla principal del credo del pingüino: nunca nades solo.**

**Y es que no solo era una regla de combate, incluso en su estado natural "Nunca Nades Solo" era una regla de supervivencia básica, debido a todos los enemigos naturales que podían atacarlos en cualquier momento; gracias al olvido de esta, muchos ex compañeros pingüinos ya no se encontraban a su lado.**

**-Apunto ese error señor?- preguntó Kowalski mirando el mar y haciendo algunos apuntes de ciertos pingüinos**

**-Si hazlo…- dijo Manfredi después de meditar un rato- ya hablaré con él mas tarde- suspiró**

**El de las notas miró de reojo a su líder y levantó la mirada al cielo; por un momento, pensó que no llamaría la atención del que todos sabían, era su pingüino favorito.**

**Si, Skipper era muy popular en aquella colonia.**

**De pronto, uno de los tenientes cerca de la orilla, apuntó con su aleta al mar y gritó con fuerza.**

**-CÓDIGO PANZA BLANCA SEÑOR!**

**-Panza Blanca!- exclamó Manfredi mientras todos los soldados corrían a la orilla de la plataforma y observaban: detrás del grupo de pingüinos, unas aletas negras salían siniestramente del agua**

**-QUE TODOS EN LA COLONIA SALGAN DEL AGUA, MANDEN LA ALERTA MÁXIMA A LA SEGUNDA PLATAFORMA, QUE LOS SOLDADOS SE PREPAREN PARA DEFENDER A LOS JOVENES, VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS!- exclamó el líder a lo que todos los soldados se dispersaron a por los demás, deslizándose en el hielo**

**Manfredi comenzó a hacer lo propio, dándose prisa por llegar al borde del hielo mas lejano lo mas rápido que podía; se iban acercando cada vez mas al sitio por donde los jóvenes pasarían y mas a distancia, logró distinguir a sus soldados que ya se lanzaban al agua y se dirigían a las orcas que nadaban veloces a por los pingüinos, que ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y apresuraban su nado hacia la orilla.**

**-Que las madres se alejen de los bordes!- exclamó Manfredi deslizándose rápidamente con Kowalski y Johnson detrás, al ver como las hembras gritaban horrorizadas al ver a sus hijos en peligro**

**Cuando pensaba que podría detenerse, pues sus primeros cadetes ya se ponían a salvo, saltando a la plataforma y alejándose a toda velocidad, otro de sus tenientes señaló un poco mas lejos**

**-SEÑOR, POR ALLÁ!**

**No podía ser. Gruñó maldiciendo cuando se dio cuenta que un par de orcas, perseguían al único pingüino que no había escuchado de la alerta y continuaba nadando.**

**-Manfredi!- exclamó Johnson pero ya era tarde.**

**Su hermano se había lanzado al mar inmediatamente y ahora nadaba a pesar del peligro, rumbo a las dos orcas que seguían a toda marcha a uno de sus soldados jóvenes.**

**Skipper había estado apresurándose a ser el primero en llegar a la plataforma, quería demostrarle a Manfredi que podía ser un gran soldado; sabía que a los soldados que mas valentía y arrojo demostraban en los ejercicios, el pingüino líder se los llevaba a misiones diferentes alrededor del mundo.**

**Y el deseaba aquello mas que nada en todo el universo.**

**Por ello, se auto empujaba a seguir adelante y a dar su mayor esfuerzo, sin importar lo difícil o peligroso que se viese; además…**

**Manfredi lo veía. Cada que hacía lo suyo, su líder le veía y eso lo emocionaba y ponía nervioso, pero feliz; muchos pingüinos en aquella colonia se le habían acercado con propuestas de emparejamiento pero a él eso no le interesaba, tan solo, deseaba la atención de uno solo y ese era Manfredi.**

**Tal vez él no le viera como Skipper lo hacía pero no importaba, mientras le permitiese estar a su lado.**

**Aquel día no quería que fuera la excepción, luchaba por nadar lo mas veloz que podía en las heladas aguas del mar, con el único pensamiento de llegar hasta el lado mas lejano de la plataforma primero e impresionar a su líder; por el momento lo había conseguido, nadaba mejor y mas rápido que ninguno y no tardó en dejar al grupo atrás.**

**Sonrió emocionado, lo iba a conseguir de nuevo!**

**Pero entonces… detrás suyo el silencio se hizo, mientras que en el borde izquierdo de la plataforma, comenzaban los gritos; parpadeó confundido, en un inicio confundió aquello con exclamaciones de aliento pero luego, se dio cuenta que era miedo y angustia lo que se dejaba oir. Se permitió ver un poco por encima de su hombro, para notar con miedo como sus compañeros salían rápidamente del agua, perseguidos por un grupo de orcas… y eso no era lo peor, dos de ellas iban detrás de él a toda velocidad.**

**Apresuró su nadar, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de aquellos mamíferos marinos pero estas eran mucho mas grandes e iban acortando la distancia entre ellos; una de ellas lo alcanzó y abrió el hocico, dispuesta a morderlo pero el pingüino se impulsó con las patas en la nariz de la ballena para escapar.**

**Pero de todas formas, sintió helado cuando la segunda lo lanzó al aire y golpeó con fuerza el agua, desorientándose.**

**Una de ellas estaba a punto de devorarlo y cerró los ojos. Iba a morir… pero no quería morir!**

**Entonces, sintió que era jalado de una aleta y llevado a toda velocidad hacia delante.**

**-Estás bien?- Manfredi lo estaba estirando para nadar mientras una de las ballenas chillaba furiosamente; al parecer, su líder se había lanzado por él y había picoteado el ojo de la orca que estaba por devorarlo- ves aquel hielo de alla? Súbete Skipper!**

**No lo pensó dos veces. Nadó con fuerza, sintiendo por detrás a Manfredi y a las dos ballenas que les seguían y se lanzó sobre el pequeño trozo de iceberg, a pesar de que el hielo en algunas partes era afilado y le cortaba parte de las alas y las patas, no le importó, trepó lo mejor que pudo y se aferró a la cima.**

**Una vez arriba, cerró los ojos nuevamente mientras una de las dos ballenas saltaba y golpeaba el hielo, tratando de romperlo; tragó pesado, la muerte se sentía demasiado cerca de ellos y sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, sujetándose a la cima de aquello.**

**-Vamos a estar bien hijo, no te preocupes- dijo Manfredi con expresión furiosa observando a las ballenas que golpeaban con fuerza su salvavidas, y el hielo, comenzaba a ceder amenazando con hundir a los pingüinos y su esperanza de sobrevivir.**

**El mas grande pudo sentir como el pingüino joven temblaba bajo su agarre y se sorprendió al ver llorar al chico; suspiró, Skipper aún era muy joven y era su primer experiencia con la muerte, no lo culpaba por estar tan asustado. Entonces, se afianzó mas en su decisión por sobrevivir y no permitir que aquellos animalejos le hiciesen algún daño al joven pingüino; las observó con furia en los ojos, donde les hicieran caer, se lanzaría a por los ojos de ambas, para impedirles localizar a Skipper y picotearía sus oídos y morro.**

**Mientras menos pudieran hacer uso de su sonar, tanto mejor.**

**Cuando estaban por caer al agua, Manfredi suspiró de alivio; un grupo de 50 pinguinos rodeaban a las ballenas y comenzaban a picotearlas por todos lados, haciéndolas chillar de dolor y tratar de matar algunos de ellos, abriendo y cerrando sus hocicos para tomar alguno.**

**El grupo mas grande de orcas se encontraba a lo lejos, siendo distraída por otros pingüinos mientras estas dos, al fin terminaban por fastidiarse y alejarse a toda prisa, con cortes en toda la piel; las aves de mar chillaron al unisono en victoria, avisando a los otros que salieron del agua, para que el grupo mas grande de orcas al fin se fuese. Manfredi suspiró de alivio, acariciando con suavidad la espalda de Skipper que aún lloraba en silencio, demasiado asustado.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Aquella noche, Manfredi se encontraba dentro de un iglú, abandonado por los humanos hace mucho y que el pingüino utilizaba como "oficina"; adentro, tenía una lámpara de aceite, que alimentaba con grasa de pescado y otras porquerías que podía usar para alimentar la débil llama.**

**Al menos iluminaba bien.**

**El pingüino se pasó una aleta por el rostro y suspiró profundo, había batallado un poco para llevar a Skipper a que lo revisaran los médicos pingüinos y a pesar de que le preguntaba si se sentía bien o si le dolían las heridas, el joven no respondía, tan solo, andaba con la cabeza gacha sin hablar; Manfredi no sabía que hacer, nunca había visto a su soldado de aquella manera tan frágil.**

**Era como si en ese momento, cualquier cosa pudiese dañarlo; el líder pingüino negó con la cabeza y terminó por pasarse la aleta hacia la nuca, observando la débil llama de la lámpara, que danzaba enviando sombras graciosas a las paredes de hielo que le rodeaban. El pingüino se recargó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos para dejar de pensar por un momento, cuando una pinguina bastante esbelta y de buena figura, se asomó.**

**Los enormes ojos azules de esta observaron un momento al militar antes de tocar dos veces en una pared; Manfredi abrió un ojos para observar a la bella fémina que se le presentaba en la puerta y exhaló con pesadez.**

**-Que sorpresa que vengas tan tarde Deb, a que debo el honor?**

**El pingüino aludido sonrió un poco.**

**-Mi hermano… ha venido a verte, puede?- preguntó con voz suave aquella ave mientras el líder se enderezaba y se tronaba el cuello, algo torcido**

**-Por supuesto, dile que puede pasar…**

**-Muchas gracias Manfredi, señor- la hembra hizo un movimiento de saludo, antes de quitarse de la entrada, permitiendo el paso a un pingüino joven, que era el centro de los pensamientos en aquel momento del líder**

**-Buenas noches Skipper- saludó el líder pingüino observando al joven que mantenía la cabeza gacha**

**-Buenas noches señor- respondió bajito y apesadumbrado**

**-Deb se ve bastante bien, supe que la misión que tuvo la última semana fue difícil…- el líder trató de sonreir un poco para levantar los animos del otro- donde fue, Nairobi?... creo que Toxdurd fue quien se lo llevó con él…**

**-Si- asintió Skipper sin ver a su líder- su misión fue un éxito…**

**-Si, pero por algún motivo, Toxdurd no sabía que Deb era macho- comenzó a reir- y no lo culpo pero los demás soldados debieron avisarle, antes de que tratara de sobrepasarse y besar a tu hermano y él le pusiera semejante paliza jajajaja- se rió Manfredi para hacer silencio al ver que el otro no respondía- Skipper… a que has venido soldado?**

**-Quería… disculparme con usted…- dijo el joven mientras el otro abría un poco los ojos sorprendido**

**-Pero porqué te disculpas soldado?- Manfredi se acercó un poco y se agachó para ver un poco mejor a Skipper- tu no eres el responsable de que esas orcas decidieran que hoy era un buen día para atacarnos… ni es tu culpa que nos persiguiesen…**

**-Debí de haber acatado el credo del pingüino y fallé señor, lo olvidé y… usted tuvo que…- su voz desapareció mientras el joven volvía a temblar y algunas gotas oscurecían el hielo enfrente de sus pies**

**El pingüino de ojos castaños suspiró despacio, observando con tristeza al que tenía enfrente suyo; al parecer, toda aquella tarde Skipper no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto y había sacado por si mismo, aquella conclusión.**

**De que mas se culparía aquel niño?**

**-Skipper… de verdad, no es tu culpa, deja de autocastigarte de esta manera- insistió Manfredi pero Skipper negó fuertemente con la cabeza**

**-No! Debí recordar todas las reglas de supervivencia básica y fallé, te fallé y te decepcione…**

**-Skipper, insisto, basta, no me decepcionaste y un olvido de estos, a cualquiera le pasa, inclusive a mi- exclamó un poco mas alto Manfredi, para tratar de hacerse oir- porque es tan importante para ti?- preguntó en un acto desesperado pues no sabía que hacer para animar al otro que parecía cada vez mas alterado**

**-Porque tu…!- dijo de pronto el ojiazul, levantando la mirada pero se quedó congelado de pronto**

**-Yo…- instó a seguir Manfredi moviendo las aletas**

**-Es que tu…- Skipper tragó pesado**

**-Yo que?... tengo algo en el rostro?- dijo preocupado el pingüino**

**El mas joven de repente, mostró una extraña determinación en la mirada, una que Manfredi solo había visto cuando estaban por entrar en una practica importante; y el siguiente movimiento del niño no se lo habría esperado jamás: lo había abrazado del cuello y lo había besado, con miedo pero lo había hecho.**

**El mas grande primero no supo como reaccionar pero a los pocos segundos, mandó al diablo su instante de confusión y besó de regreso al mas joven, abrazándole por la cintura y sintiéndole temblar bajo sus brazos; por lo que sabía, era la primera vez que besaban al arisco pingüino por lo cual era natural que estuviese tan nervioso y dubitativo sobre que hacer.**

**Continuaron besándose largo rato, sin ninguna prisa, en especial Manfredi que había descubierto que después de la inicial torpeza del niño, había convertido aquello en un jugo de ir y venir de parte de ambos; el pingüino mayor, tomó la nuca del otro para unirlo mas a éste, antes de permitirse abrir los ojos y observar el rostro de Skipper, que respiraba agitado entre los nervios y los besos y el sonrojo que cubría simpáticamente sus mejillas normalmente blancas.**

**Incluso podía sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón contra su pecho. Para Manfredi, aquella escena solo hacía mas atractivo al pingüino enfrente suyo, que parpadeó antes de alejarse un paso.**

**-Yo… es muy tarde… -Skipper tragó pesado antes de girarse y deslizarse fuera de aquel hogar- hasta mañana se-señor!**

**Manfredi comenzó a reir a carcajadas ante aquello. Skipper se veía tan lindo huyendo de aquella manera, tan avergonzado de lo que había hecho; al fin se secó un ojo y negó con la cabeza, bien!Por lo que veía, ya no tenía porque preocuparse de ningún listo que quisiera robarle el corazón de su pinguino.**

**SU pingüino.**

**Que**** bien sonaba aquello.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pasaron unos cuantos días en que los ejercicios tomaron el rumbo de siempre, Manfredi y Skipper actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado incluso, el líder notaba un cierto brillo en los ojos, algo como una especie de llama que empujaba a este a dar lo mejor de sí; la mayoría de sus compañeros lo interpretaban como un intento de verse mejor, después del ataque de las orcas pero el líder sentía que era algo mas: había algo detrás de aquel nuevo Skipper, que le llevaba a los extremos…**

**Y lo hacía muchísimo mas bello a sus ojos.**

**Era como si despidiese alguna especie de luz que lo rodeaba y lo destacaba aún mas si podía; y Manfredi no lograba quitarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento.**

**-Se ve… diferente no es así?- Kowalski tomaba nota de los pingüinos pero ponía especial atención a Skipper, que aquella mañana se movía mas ágil que nunca- pareciera que tiene un algo… no se… lo hace ver…**

**-Diferente?- dijo Manfredi algo cortante, no le gustaba la forma en que su subalterno observaba al pingüino**

**-No… es otra palabra- Kowalski sonrió un poco y se dio unos cuantos golpecitos en la frente con el lápiz- es… como que luce mas…**

**-Tal vez… con mas energías?- sugirió el líder cada vez un poco mas irritado**

**-No… creo que la palabra es… "bonito"- Kowalski se encogió de hombros mientras el otro abría espantado los ojos- si, hoy se ve bonito…**

**-Bonito? Como que bonito Kowalski!?- exclamó de pronto Manfredi agitando las aletas, a lo que los demás tenientes se giraron para ver, pensando primer que se trataba de algún ataque de nuevo; incluso Skipper que estaba en una rodilla, limpiándose un poco de suciedad de una pata, levantó la cabeza con curiosidad- los soldados no son bonitos, son ágiles, fuertes, rápidos y… destacables, pero no son bonitos, de donde sacas que… es bonito?**

**-Manfredi… tranquilo, solo fue una palabra…- trató de tranquilizar Kowalski ahora curioso por el reaccionar de su líder que sudaba la gota gorda; un poco mas allá, Johnson observó un segundo a su hermano, luego a Skipper que parecía no entender y entonces, pareció encajar todo porque cayó de espaldas sobre la nieve riendo a carcajadas. Algunos otros tenientes lo observaron con espanto.**

**-Kowalski… te ordeno que me digas la verdad, porque lo viste bonito?- apuntó el líder al mas alto, que frunció el cejo y le movió la aleta a un lado**

**-Manfredi… sé que tu gusto por Skipper es mas que obvio… pero no seas tan paranoico ni tan evidente- señaló el listo haciendo ruborizar a su líder que abrió y cerró el pico- Johnson te lo ha dicho mil veces… NO me gusta Skipper, solo dije que se ve bonito y estate tranquilo de que no soy Edward que SÍ piensa que Skipper se ve lindo… en otras intenciones- se encogió de hombros mientras su líder ya no estaba con el, iba directo al teniente que se encontraba mas cerca de Skipper**

**-EDWARD!**

**-Madre de la teoría moderna- suspiró Kowalski tapándose los ojos con una aleta mientras negaba con la cabeza y la agachaba.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dos días después, Johnson se hacía hacia atrás a tropezones mientras una hembra, lo tomaba del brazo y le acercaba el rostro.**

**-Vamos Johnson… no te hagas el difícil- decía la preciosa pinguina sonriéndole con encanto mientras el otro no encontraba como zafarse del aprieto**

**-Deb… mira, eres bonito y lo que quieras pero…- tragó- yo no estoy buscando nada…**

**-Eso porque no has encontrado nada que te interese, vamos, sé que te gusto…- el hermano de Skipper le guiñó un ojo al muy nervioso y ruborizado pingüino, que tembló al ver como el rostro del otro se iba acercando; un poco mas allá, Manfredi estaba en el exterior en una mesa de hielo, leyendo unos mapas de ubicación- MANFREDIIIII!**

**-Ya Johnson, también te agrada Deb, hazle caso de una vez- respondió el hermano mayor sin voltear, absorto en su trabajo mientras Johnson convertía sus ojos en un par de canicas blancas y palidecía**

**-NO ME PUEDES HACER ESO MANFREDI, RECUERDA CUANDO TE AYUDÉ CON ESA GARZETA ESPINUDA!**

**-Ah… si, la garceta- Manfredi se recargó en una aleta, moviendo el lápiz que tenía en la otra y observó el cielo pensativo, mientras Johnson volvía a gritar, cuando "Deb" comenzó a hacer sonidos de besos; al fin, no pudo mas y se apiadó de su hermano que estaba al punto de la desesperación- Deb!- el aludido volteó mientras Johnson suspiraba con alivio y caía de rodillas al suelo, a pesar de que una de sus aletas seguía siendo abrazada por el otro pingüino- dejalo por hoy… no tenías que irte de misión con el almirante Jossef a las Antípodas?**

**-Pues no…- respondió con molestia el pingüino, soltando al fin al otro para cruzarse de brazos- el almirante cambió de parecer y dijo que yo ya había ido a demasiadas misiones y que los más jóvenes necesitaban una oportunidad…- Deb cerró los ojos y colocó sus aletas en su cadera- así que decidió llevarlo a "él"**

**Johnson parpadeó y levantó la mirada para ver a Deb y luego, a su hermano que había soltado su lápiz y observaba al otro pingüino con incredulidad.**

**-A él?- preguntó Manfredi rogando que no fuese quien creía que era**

**-Ya sabes que me refiero a Skipper, a quien mas?- se encogió de hombros el pingüino antes de ver como Manfredi se ponía de pie de un salto y se deslizaba velozmente hacia otra parte de aquel lugar- oye! A donde va?- el pingüino de apariencia femenina volteó a ver a Johnson que observaba aún en el suelo por donde se había ido su hermano**

**Ojalá alcanzase al chico.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Skipper se encontraba dentro de otro iglú, observando hacia la pared de su cama, tan solo de pie, preguntándose porqué el almirante lo había pedido, sabiendo que él respondía a las órdenes de Manfredi; pero no podía hacer nada, si un superior daba la orden, él tenía que obedecer sí o sí. Respiró profundo y colocó las aletas en la superficie de su helada cama, preguntándose si Manfredi ya se habría enterado y como se lo habría tomado.**

**Luego, recordó lo que había sucedido hacía ya varios días y se cubrió los ojos; aquello lo estaba torturando, porqué había hecho aquello? Primero se había emocionado, pensando que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero luego, recordó que su líder era un alma buena y no gustaba de hacer sentir mal a los jóvenes; probablemente había respondido, para no hacerlo sentir avergonzado o humillado que de todas formas, así se sentía.**

**Un sonido de rápido desliz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó para ver como su líder entraba por el estrecho túnel que daba entrada a la casa de hielo; el pingüino mas joven se ruborizó, no se esperaba aquella visita y mucho menos, la mirada intensa y de enojo de su superior.**

**-Señor, que…?**

**Apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar porque el de ojos castaños había puesto estos sobre él y rápidamente, lo había tomado por los brazos y le daba un leve agitamiento**

**-Que es esa tontería de que te irás con Jossef de misión!?- exclamó el pingüino clavando sus ojos en Skipper, que salió de su trance**

**-Oh… fueron… ordenes del capitán…- dijo despacio aún algo impactado por su repentina aparición**

**-No puedes irte- dijo firmemente Manfredi- tu estás bajo mi cargo y lo sabes…**

**-Lo sé, pero tiene permiso de mas arriba señor, aunque yo quisiera no podría…- prosiguió Skipper pero el otro pingüino negó con la cabeza**

**-No puede llevarse a mis hombres así nada mas!- replicó**

**Skipper compuso una mirada triste, realmente él tampoco quería irse pero…**

**-Lo siento señor… de verdad yo no quisiera ir, pero el capitán ha dicho que ahora le pertenezco…**

**Manfredi se quedó congelado varios segundos, observando con horror al pingüino mas joven sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar; así que eso era! Maldito fuera Jossef, como podía… siquiera creer que podía quedarse con SU Skipper?**

**-No, no irás no te lo permitiré!- dijo con mas firmeza Manfredi- tu no eres de Jossef!**

**-Señor?**

**-Tu eres mío!**

**No le había dado oportunidad de preguntar o de replicar al joven pingüino; estaba desesperado y asustado por perderlo, no quería que nadie se lo llevase de su lado. Había visto ese día venir, varias veces mientras hacían los ejercicios, como los demás almirantes y coroneles veían al joven soldado, sus miradas al igual que la de muchos iban mas allá del simple cumplimiento de las prácticas.**

**No todos eran iguales pero sí sabía que una buena parte de aquellas aves codiciaban al joven soldado… no solamente por sus habilidades y destreza sino que le veían como un trofeo el cual podían poseer; Manfredi había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para proteger a Skipper pero ahora, veía como alguien había logrado colarse entre sus defensas y estaba por llevarse al único pingüino que había amado en toda su vida.**

**No iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejar que nadie se llevase a Skipper de su lado.**

**Tomó con firmeza el cuerpo del ave enfrente suyo y le besó con pasión y rapidez, impidiéndole replicar o decir nada; se aseguró de tenerlo bien sujeto contra sí, mientras le dejaba en claro quien era su líder de equipo y porqué no lo iba a dejar ir sin presentar pelea.**

**Skipper por su lado, estaba sorprendido por la forma en que su líder actuaba, tan diferente de lo que él conocía; abrió el pico para preguntarle que sucedía pero al hacerlo, Manfredi introdujo su lengua hasta lo mas profundo de su boca, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa ante aquello.**

**El mas joven cerró los ojos mientras el otro le hacía suspirar cada que jugueteaba con su propia lengua o besaba mas profundo; no pudo evitar gemir cundo sintió una de las aletas de Manfredi bajar de su cadera a su trasero, donde comenzó a moverlo y a pegarlo contra sí.**

**Se ruborizó más y cerró los ojos bastante nervioso, jamás se hubiese imaginado que aquello le pasaría de verdad, no le desagradaba, al contrario, había sido parte de algún sueño muy profundamente guardado que pudiese pasar que… Manfredi lo hiciese suyo, pero en ese momento, era como verlo todo a través de un cristal.**

**Aún no podía creerlo.**

**Por su lado, Manfredi temblaba de nervios porque ya no podía dar marcha atrás; cada estremecimiento, suspiro y gemido por parte de Skipper lo estaban enloqueciendo, haciéndole buscar la forma de escuchar un poco mas de ello. Siendo tan autocontrolado como lo era él, el hecho de estar cediendo a sus deseos mas escondidos y tratar de tomar al otro pingüino, iba mas allá de su comprensión lógica.**

**Johnson se iba a reir de él como se enterara de que había perdido el control de una situación.**

**Lentamente, se movió girando su lugar con Skipper, de quien ya no conocía fronteras en su cuerpo y tan solo, tocaba lo que se le presentaba la oportunidad; y el chico, no hacía amago de moverse, al contrario, parecía disfrutar de ello y buscaba la manera de unir mas sus cuerpos hasta que no quedara espacio.**

**Realmente el pingüino ojiazul era hermoso. Todo en él, sus energias, la forma en que sonreía muy de lado, el tono de su voz cuando algo le molestaba o aceptaba una orden, su forma cuando lo veía en la distancia…**

**El modo en que decía su nombre…**

**Todo él lo había enamorado desde que entrase al servicio y simplemente, el joven cadete se había adueñado de su líder sin siquiera esforzarse; no lo sabía pero desde el primer día, Manfredi se había declarado incondicionalmente suyo, como muchos otros tantos admiradores que tenía.**

**Pero su amor era auténtico y sincero.**

**De pronto sucedió algo; Skipper se separó de Manfredi, mirándole con nerviosismo pero al mismo tiempo, con aquella llama que hubiese estado notando días atrás que en ese momento, brillaba mas intensa que nunca; colocó sus aletas en el pecho de su líder y muy suavemente, comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás. El mas alto no sabía que estaba haciendo su pupilo hasta que sintió como la parte de atrás de sus piernas, chocaba con la cama del joven y terminaba sentado sobre esta, con asombro en su mirada; Skipper se humedeció un poco el pico, tratando de tomar valor de nuevo, mientras su líder tan solo, observaba el panorama en general.**

**Ambos tenían el corazón acelerado, nerviosos e impacientes por saber que iba a venir.**

**Habían empezado con aquello sin saber hacia donde los llevaría el camino; tal vez era muy riesgoso, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que había pingüinos de rango mas alto, buscando como apropiarse del otro y el hecho de que Manfredi podía perder su nivel.**

**Pero importaba realmente aquello?**

**Lentamente, Skipper trepó sobre el regazo del otro pingüino, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y se sostuvo con las aletas de los hombros de este.**

**-Te amo Manfredi- susurró bajando la mirada con algo de pena ya que nunca había hecho aquello y no sabía lo que pensaba este de él- yo… no quiero irme de tu lado, no quiero separarme de ti**

**Manfredi sonrió suavemente antes de levantar su aleta y acariciar el rostro delante suyo.**

**-No lo harás- prometió- nunca nos separaremos Skipper…**

**-Me lo prometes?- preguntó el pingüino mas joven, con su mirada brillando como si dos soles naciesen en esta**

**-Te lo prometo- sonrió Manfredi pegando su frente con la de este- no importa como… nunca te dejaré solo Skipper… te amo…**

**El aludido sonrió enormemente, antes de que su líder decidiese que ya había estado bueno de aquello y comenzase a besarlo de nuevo, primero despacio como si ambos jugasen y luego, de nuevo tomando velocidad y profundidad con cada uno de ellos.**

**Skipper se aferró al cuello de Manfredi y permitió que este volviese a acariciar la parte de atrás de su cuerpo y sus muslos, temblando y gimiendo con cada toque que le proporcionaba el mayor; el de ojos castaños levantó una aleta para sostenerlo de la espalda, mientras bajaba y comenzaba a repartir besos por el cuello del otro pingüino y su torso, a lo que el mas joven cerró los ojos y continuó suspirando y temblando bajo las atenciones que le daba su líder.**

**Apretó un poco su agarre cuando sintió la boca de su líder en su vientre y soltó un gemido mas fuerte al sentir como una parte de si, comenzaba a salir; se ruborizó con fuerza, pensando en mil formas en que podía acabar aquello; pero Manfredi tan solo continuaba besándole y tocando hasta que al fin, llegó a la parte mas privada de su cuerpo con su aleta y comenzó a tocar alrededor, haciéndole gritar por la sorpresa.**

**-Ma-Manfredi, yo…- interrumpió Skipper demasiado sonrojado y temblando cada vez con mas fuerza antes de volver a gritar sorprendido por la manera en que pasaba la punta de su aleta por aquella parte- no voy a poder aguantar mucho…**

**-No quiero que aguantes Skipper…- sonrió Manfredi subiendo mientras besaba todo el camino de regreso**

**-Pe-pero… después cuando…?**

**-Ya me encargaré de eso en su momento, por ahora… quiero que te dejes llevar, entiendes?- susurró en su cuello a lo que el mas joven asintió una sola vez**

**Lentamente, gracias a las caricias del otro sintió como una parte de su cuerpo salía y empezaba a crecer; Skipper tan solo asintió en medio de sus quejidos y suspiros mientras el otro pingüino comenzaba a tocar aquella parte del pingüino con la aleta, tomándola y acariciándola.**

**De pronto, todo pareció hervir para Skipper quien empezó a respirar mas rápido y a temblar incontrolablemente al tiempo que el de ojos castaños lo apretaba y acariciaba cada vez mas.**

**-Ahh… Manfredi…!- exclamaba el pingüino sonrojado completamente y con la vista nublada, apretando los hombros del otro quien seguía besando el cuerpo expuesto enfrente suyo, sintiendo como su cuerpo también comenzaba a exponer aquella parte suya que le diferenciaba de las hembras.**

**-Esto te gusta?- preguntó el mas grande, pero el joven no podía responder, tan solo se movía en contra de la aleta del otro, quien aumentó la velocidad en su agarre, haciendo llorar al otro por el placer dado**

**-Manfredi ya no… ya no voy a aguantar mas…!- gritó Skipper antes de sentir como en un momento, aquella tensión salía de su cuerpo y terminaba encima del otro, mojándole con su esencia- témpanos de hielo, lo lamento tanto…- se disculpó avergonzado el ojiazul, tratando de sostenerse de rodillas sobre el otro, que sonrió y negó con la cabeza, antes de verse la aleta, haciendo enrojecer mas al soldado**

**-No te disculpes, esto era lo que estaba buscando- afirmó Manfredi, mientras Skipper hundía su rostro en el hombro del pingüino enfrente suyo, para que no lo viese- esto lo hará mas fácil…**

**-Sabes lo que haces?- preguntó tímidamente Skipper sin levantar la vista, soltando la risa de su compañero**

**-Bueno… tengo una idea, Johnson no es precisamente "célibe" y da detalles de mas cuando algo le ha gustado- hizo una mueca, tratando de no recordar las multiples "conquistas" de las cuales presumía su hermano y soltó un bufido**

**Ahora le tocaba a él.**

**Sintió como el corazón y la respiración de Skipper se iban normalizando y como su cuerpo iba re introduciendo el miembro de este en a su lugar; entonces, fue cuando aprovechó e introdujo la punta de su ala, húmeda por la anterior excitación del pingüino en su entrada, empujando de regreso aquella parte del otro hasta que volvió a su lugar.**

**-AH, MANFREDI!- exclamó Skipper tensándose y abriendo mucho los ojos al sentirlo empujar hacia adentro**

**-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- le susurró abrazandole un poco al sentir que comenzaba a temblar de nuevo y se aferraba a él- trataré de no lastimarte, de acuerdo?**

**Lentamente, Skipper asintió aún aferrado al otro y el mayor comenzó a meter y sacar la punta de su ala, de poco en poco y cada vez mas profundo, para irlo abriendo y preparando para él; Skipper gemía y en un momento, llegó a morderle el hombro por las sensaciones recibidas pero no importaba, Manfredi estaba consciente de lo que pasaría.**

**Al fin, sintió que había humedecido bastante bien aquella zona y la había preparado lo suficiente, así que retiró su aleta; Skipper pareció entender aquello, pues extendió sus pies a los lados de la cadera del otro, para que pudiese entrar bien a su cuerpo.**

**Ninguno dijo nada, tan solo se movían para acomodarse y no hacer aquello difícil; muy lentamente, Manfredi le tomó la cadera y colocó la punta de su hombría en el pingüino arriba suyo y entró; Skipper volvió a apretarle mas fuerte y soltó un quejido de dolor, no importaba cuanta fuera la preparación, seguía siendo una invasión a un espacio que no era para aquello.**

**Pero aún así…**

**Lo deseaba suyo. Y por lo que veía en Skipper, también lo deseaba; después de unos momentos, el mas joven asintió por lo que el otro pingüino avanzó mas adentro de su cuerpo, introduciéndose por completo mientras el ojiazul empezaba a respirar con dificultad y las lágrimas, rebeldes compañeras de aquel momento, brotaban solas y caían en la espalda del líder.**

**De nuevo, aguardó un momento hasta que Skipper, se levantó un poco y volvió a bajar, haciéndole moverse en su interior; con eso tuvo para saber que ya podía avanzar y comenzó a mover su cadera contra el cuerpo del otro, entrando y saliendo despacio, a lo que el joven respondió con gemidos y suspiros.**

**De poco en poco, el dolor de aquello iba pasando para dar lugar a una desesperación y un placer diferentes pero constantes; y entonces, en un momento, Manfredi golpeó un punto en su interior que lo hizo gritar con fuerza y temblar como nunca.**

**-Ah… ahí… ahí es…**

**-Ahí?...- el otro pingüino compuso una cara de confusión al no saber que había hecho, pero el mas joven acomodó su cuerpo y volvió a moverse, para obligarlo a golpear esa zona**

**-Ahhhh, ahí me gusta… Manfredi, por favor…!- lloriqueó el pingüino y fue cuando su pareja entendió**

**Tomándole de la cintura, comenzó a penetrarlo con mas fuerza y seguridad, topando en esa parte y enviando descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Skipper, que empezó a moverse y a gemir con fuerza, pidiendo por mas.**

**-Si… eso… mas fuerte, mas rápido, por favor!- pedía totalmente desesperado**

**-Ahhh… ahhh… si… como pidas…- respondió el mas grande aferrándole contra sí**

**Era extraño, que estuviesen de aquella manera y que en esos momentos, fuesen a cumplir parte de lo que deseaban, que era ser uno solo y lo parecían, en aquel momento, no podía distinguirse quien era quien, ambos respiraban a un mismo tiempo y sus corazones latían con la misma velocidad y fuerza contra sus pechos, cual tambores listos para la guerra; no iba a existir criatura capaz de separarlos, le pertenecían el uno al otro desde que naciesen.**

**Y no había discusión alguna.**

**Skipper lo tenía bien en claro, él le pertenecía a Manfredi absolutamente. Su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón.**

**-Te amo Manfredi… de verdad te amo…- dijo entre gemidos al otro que le besó de nuevo con fuerza**

**-Skipper… siempre te voy a amar, nunca lo vayas a dudar- pidió el mas grande, antes de sentir como ya no podía mas… se movió con mas fuerza contra el otro, que lloraba con mas fuerza- ahhhyo no… me voy…**

**-Ya, termina… hazlo!**

**Y así sucedió. Manfredi se liberó dentro de Skipper, que gritó el nombre de Manfredi como si jamás lo hubiese hecho e igual, el de ojos castaños no dejó de repetir el nombre del mas joven, hasta que ambos terminaron rendidos, calientes y sudando sobre la cama de hielo, respirando con dificultad y tratando de normalizarse; Skipper se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, con los ojos hinchados pero sin soltarse del otro, que aún temblaba por lo ocurrido.**

**-Nada mal para mi primera vez- bromeó muy bajito el pingüino joven a lo que su líder suspiró y acarició con suavidad su cabeza**

**-Espera a las demás novato, entonces me dirás- respondió el de ojos castaños, inclinándose para besar los ojos del pingüino, que le devolvió una sonrisa cansada, antes de recargarse en su pecho**

**No podía dejar de verlo. Tan bello, tan joven y tan suyo. Importaba muy poco lo que dijesen los superiores o el escándalo que se armaría cuando todos se enterasen de aquello, si tenía que enfrentar al mundo por aquello, entonces podían venir los que quisiera, por que él les enfrentaría y los alejaría como siempre estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo.**

**Por él.**

**Por Skipper.**

**Manfredi le observó largo rato, cuando el mas joven se rindió dormido en sus brazos sin decir ninguna otra palabra; el pingüino acarició suavemente su rostro, antes de cerrar los ojos de igual forma y rendirse al sueño y al cansancio de aquel momento.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La mañana siguiente llegó a la plataforma Antártica, con los rayos del sol cubriendo aquella amplia superficie de blancura interrumpida por los grupos aquí y allá de cuerpos negros que contrastaban con la nieve en el suelo; las madres pingüino despertaban a sus crías para el desayuno y los soldados mas jóvenes hacían sus ejercicios de calentamiento.**

**Aquella parecía una mañana igual a muchas otras otras. Kowalski tomaba nota de los soldados rasos que asistían a sus ejercicios diarios, algo extrañado pues Skipper no se había aparecido en toda la mañana; levantó un poco la mirada exasperado, no quería ser paranoico como su líder, pero la desaparición del chico no era común.**

**Al fin, decidió dirigirse a donde estaban las "residencias" de los pingüinos de servicio cuando un joven soldado, de aquellos que acababan de unirse a la fuerza se deslizó hacia el con expresión preocupada.**

**-Que sucede?**

**-Gwaaa! Angredi!... pelea!- apuntaba el pingüino hacia una zona que no les correspondía a ellos**

**-Rico… vigila a los soldados- dijo rápidamente Kowalski viendo en la dirección que le apuntaba el otro pingüino; de inmediato se giró y comenzó a deslizarse hacia donde sabía que se encontraba Johnson. Ojalá llegasen a tiempo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Que me estás queriendo decir con eso Manfredi?**

**El pingüino mas grande estaba parado firme enfrente del almirante Jossef, que no daba crédito a sus oídos y había palidecido al grado en que parecía que si continuaba de ese modo, se volvería albino. Por su lado, Manfredi se encontraba parado enfrente del otro pingüino sin moverse y con una expresión de fuego en los ojos que lo sostenía en su sitio sin moverse en absoluto ni dar pie de que fuese a alejarse en ningún momento.**

**-Estas desafiando a nuestras autoridades superiores de…**

**-No me importa Jossef- respondió secamente Manfredi- Skipper no va a ir contigo y punto, él se queda conmigo**

**-Eso ya no lo decides tu… es que quieres quedártelo para ti?- el pingüino la mitad de alto que Manfredi, comenzó a burlarse a lo que el aludido entrecerró los ojos comenzando a enfurecer- iré a con los jefes y vas a ver como… oye!**

**De pronto, el otro pingüino tomó de las plumas del pecho al almirante y lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, terminando por pegar su espalda contra una de las viviendas ante los gritos de sorpresa de varios soldados y gritos de "pelea" de otros mas que se habían entusiasmado; ver a dos almirantes pingüinos peleando por otro, no era muy común, lo normal era que lo arreglasen con negociaciones o la intervención de los generales.**

**-Tan solo inténtalo Jossef! Dame un motivo y te juro que lo haré y estaré feliz de ello!- gritó**

**-No te tengo miedo Manfredi, no eres capaz!- chilló Jossef pero por su mirada, era evidente que no estaba tan seguro**

**-Hermano, ya, déjalo- Johnson había llegado acompañado de Kowalski, que había corrido raudo a buscarlo; por la expresión de ambos, era evidente que estaban preocupados de haber llegado tarde- no vale la pena, venga- trató de tomarle las aletas pero el otro no cedió**

**-Que sucede aquí?- un grupo de cuatro pingüinos bastante grandes pero de miradas serias, se acercó a los discutidores; Manfredi no soltaba a su presa hasta que Johnson apretó mas fuerte para obligarle a hacerlo; al fin accedió de mala gana y dirigió su mirada de furia a quienes le interrumpían- almirante a que se debe este alboroto?**

**-Manfredi, mi general, se niega a soltar a Skipper a quien he pedido para mi grupo- explicó el pingüino sacudiéndose las plumas antes de ver con desprecio al mas grande que se paró firme sin apartar la mirada**

**-Eso es verdad Manfredi?- el pingüino de mas alto rango le miró con curiosidad**

**-Si señor- respondió este**

**-Y puedo saber la razón?**

**-Skipper pertenece a mi grupo, no veo porque Jossef desea quitármelo, cuando tiene tan buenos soldados con el- levantó la ceja con sencillez pero el segundo del general sonrió un poco**

**-No nos mientas Manfredi- dijo este mirándole con curiosidad- y dinos la verdad, mentir va en contra del código pinguino… es por el niño Skipper, no es así? Y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que sea un soldado de tu grupo… acaso miento?- insinuó**

**El resto de pingüinos que escuchaban hicieron sonidos de sorpresa mientras Kowalski se tapaba el rostro; aquello iba a estar difícil y Johnson tragó en seco. Su hermano se había metido en una buena, ahora que iba a hacer? Pero en cambio, el aludido apenas entrecerró los ojos un milímetro, antes de responder.**

**-Skipper… él…**

**-Soy su pareja señor…**

**Una voz se agregó a la de Manfredi mientras todos los pingüinos hacían sonidos de asombro al ver de quien se trataba; Skipper acababa de salir del iglú de Manfredi con expresión neutra y tranquila de un joven normal. No había asomo de ningún soldado en aquellos momentos tan solo, parecía un pingüino mas de la colonia.**

**Algunos tragaron, se veía tan… diferente! En el buen sentido, algo había cambiado porque desprendía una energía bastante relajada y suave; incluso Kowalski casi deja caer su lápiz de la impresión, no se esperaba en primeras, ver a Skipper de aquella forma y en segundas, saliendo del hogar de su superior!**

**El ave joven avanzó despacio hacia su pareja pero se detuvo un segundo frente al pingüino de las notas que tan solo le observaba impresionado.**

**-Kowalski… la boca- sonrió divertido Skipper a lo que el aludido se dio cuenta que la había tenido abierta todo el rato y rápidamente la cerró bastante apenado**

**Manfredi por su parte, tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima… se veía tan hermoso! Y aquel momento de liderazgo al llamar de aquella forma a su teniente… simplemente wow. Al fin el mas joven se paró a su lado y dio un saludo militar a los generales, que le veían con franca curiosidad.**

**-Como… como te atreves a hablar sin permiso soldado!- exclamó Jossef acercándose a Skipper y levantó una aleta para abofetearle por semejante falta de respeto; el joven tan solo le observó con una pizca de curiosidad mientras Manfredi rápidamente tomaba la aleta del otro y la apretaba**

**-Como te atrevas a golpear a uno de mis soldados, especialmente a Skipper, Jossef… no tienes ni idea de lo que te haré…- sisseó mientras el otro almirante hacia una mueca de dolor**

**-Almirante, suficiente- ordenó el segundo general con un tono autoritario y seco, a lo que el pingüino mas grande soltó al otro que rápidamente, se alejó apretándose la aleta adolorida- creo que ya hemos visto bastante de estas niñaderas…**

**-Skipper, hijo, que era lo que nos decías?- el primer Comandante dirigió su vista al joven que le miró con sencillez; el pingüino mas grande sonrió con agrado, lo normal era que un soldado tuviese en su mirada un reflejo de altivez y soberbia… pero este niño no, era muy sencillo y humilde… valiente, arrojado, temerario… pero sencillo… y eso le agradó; sin que el otro pudiese responder, comenzó a reir- ahora entiendo porque les gustas a todos jajajajaja- dijo haciendo ruborizar al ojiazul****-Que dices Anton?- el primer general le observó curioso a lo que el tercero se secó los ojos**

**-Miralo a los ojos Mathew…**

**El primer general se acercó curioso a Skipper, que tan solo parpadeó extrañado y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás al tener tan cerca el rostro del otro pingüino, que soltó un silbido de admiración**

**-Bastante bonitos y azules…- dijo enderezándose, recibiendo un aletazo por parte del segundo- hey!**

**El segundo se cruzo de brazos con expresión molesta a lo que el primero movió su aleta un poco para calmarle y luego, observo al tercer general.**

**-Si, si lo vi Anton…- dijo a lo que el tercero sonrió y los otros dos componian entre una expresión de nauseas y una de resignación- ahora si hijo, decías?- dijo el primero mirando a Skipper que pareció salir de un trance**

**-No puedo creer que vayan a permitir que…!**

**-Silencio Jossef, tu no puedes decir que permitiremos y que no- cortó el cuarto comandante antes de hacerle una seña a Skipper para que hablase**

**-Ah… si- se paró mas firme- Manfredi es… mi pareja señor- dijo con convicción y mas fuerte Skipper mientras el aludido sonreía un poco, con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos- el Almirante Jossef desea que me vaya con él a las Antípodas y por los informes que recibí de otros compañeros, no era precisamente con intenciones militares…**

**El referido literalmente se había puesto blanco y volteó a ver con furia a sus soldados, especialmente a uno con apariencia de hembra que se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una mirada de asco; entonces, vió a Skipper y de regreso a Deb y entendió todo.**

**-Con el debido respeto… mi superior es Manfredi por lo que no veo porque me retiraría alguien de su cuidado cuando es un excelente almirante, líder, amigo… y…- se ruborizó un poco antes de volver a ver a sus superiores- yo lo amo generales y les pido por favor, que reconsideren el moverme del lado de Manfredi… si aún así, deciden que yo debería servir bajo las órdenes del almirante Jossef…- Skipper respiró profundo y cerró los ojos un segundo, antes de apretar la aleta de Manfredi a su lado- pido consideren mi petición de renuncia al servicio**

**Los generales abrieron los ojos con sorpresa mientras Kowalski rompía su lápiz a la mitad.**

**-Te has vuelto loco?- chilló agudo mientras el hermano de Skipper se tapaba el pico con ambas aletas y sonreía enormemente**

**Manfredi le observó de reojo con preocupación pero el joven tenía una mirada decidida en su rostro, lo que le hizo sonreir.**

**-Que valiente Skipper- susurró Manfredi antes de ver él mismo a sus generales- señores, si consideran a Skipper para su renuncia, les pido la mía también**

**De nuevo, los sonidos de asombro no se hicieron esperar en el grupo y ahora fue Johnson quien se fue de sentón al escuchar a su hermano de aquella forma; por su lado, Kowalski se tiró al suelo a lloriquear.**

**-El mundo esta de cabeza, no tiene sentido de la lógica!- lloraba**

**Jossef**** tan solo no sabía que hacer, ya que la mayoría de los soldados comenzaba a mirarle con odio; tragó pesado, era muy bien sabido lo popular que era Manfredi al igual que Skipper y donde uno de ellos se saliese de la fuerza, lo iban a linchar literalmente.**

**-Manfredi…- susurró Skipper mirándole con asombro a lo que el mas grande apretó mas su aleta y negó con la cabeza**

**-Te dije que no te iba a abandonar nunca- respondió sencillamente y el ojiazul sonrió, regresando la mirada al frente algo ruborizado**

**-Estás loco**

**-Ya lo sé**

**-Mathew…- el cuarto general observó de reojo a su compañero, que parecía pensativo- es tu decisión.**

**-No, en realidad no- respondió francamente el primero a lo que el tercero lo sacudió un poco**

**-Si lo sabes… que no recuerdas cuando nosotros teníamos esa edad?**

**El pingüino de ojos azules miró al general primero que suspiró y se rascó la nuca; como olvidarlo? Observó a los otros dos, que asintieron una sola vez aunque no muy convencidos y se encogió de hombros.**

**-Tienes razón- asintió antes de que los cuatro se parasen firmes con miradas severas; todos los soldados hicieron lo propio en especial Skipper y Manfredi que eran el centro de las miradas y sudaban frío. Se apretaban con mas fuerza, en espera de la decisión final- considerando las pruebas y todo lo que tenemos delante…- el pingüino observó a los tres involucrados…**

**-Hemos decidido que Skipper se quede con Manfredi… y Jossef… tu tendrás que conformarte con ir de misión con Terrence- dijo el segundo general interrumpiendo al primero con sequedad, que tartamudeo un poco y parpadeó**

**-Si, eso que él dijo…**

**-Con Terrence?- exclamó Jossef**

**Terrence**** era un pingüino enorme, gritón y el mas severo del grupo**

**-Si, con Terrence- el primer general observó con fijeza al almirante- algún problema con nuestra decisión almirante Jossef?**

**-No… ninguna señor…- respondió el aludido encogiéndose en su lugar**

**-Hemos hablado!- exclamaron los cuatro pingüinos a una voz y todos saludaron de nuevo**

**-Pueden retirarse- dijo firmemente el primer general a lo que los pingüinos empezaron a desvalagarse y a hablar emocionados de lo que acababa de pasar**

**-Y felicidades a ustedes dos!- dijo entusiasmado el tercer comandante, guiñándoles un ojo a Manfredi y Skipper que se ruborizaron**

**Los mas grandes se retiraron y Deb se acercó, soltando un gritito**

**-YUJU! Felicidades hermanito!- dijo el pingüino abrazando a Skipper y cargándolo, le dio una vuelta**

**-DEB!- exclamó Skipper bastante azorado hasta que el otro le bajo y se sacudió un poco- esta bien, gracias!**

**-Te volviste loco hermano!- exclamó Johnson dándole un aletazo a Manfredi, que tan solo reia**

**-Un pingüino tiene que hacer lo que un pingüino tiene que hacer- dijo con orgullo antes de sonreírle a Skipper que le devolvió el gesto**

**-Correcto… tu hermano es MUY inteligente no crees Johnson?- Deb se había acercado al hermano de Manfredi y juntando las aletas, se le recargó de lado haciéndole ojitos coquetos**

**-Eh… Deb!- exclamó nervioso el pingüino al ver como se le pegaba el otro; tragó pesado y volteó a ver a Kowalski y a Manfredi, que rodó los ojos y empujó a Kowalski**

**Skipper por lado, rió divertido ante aquello, antes de sentir como lo estiraban; Manfredi lo había tomado y lo había besado despacio.**

**-Manfredi…**

**-Nunca me oyes?- le susurró pegando su rostro con el de él- nunca te voy a dejar solo…**

**Skipper asintió una vez apenado, antes de que ambos pingüinos viesen correr a Johnson cerca, perseguido por el hermano mayor de Skipper… y por último Kowalski que llevaba una soga para tratar de amarrar a Deb; Manfredi y Skipper negaron con la cabeza, mientras el de ojos castaños abrazaba al mas joven tan solo por sentirlo cerca.**

**No sabía lo que pasaría el futuro o lo que les depararía.**

**Pero nunca, sin importar que…**

**Lo dejaría nadar solo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
